


best boy

by PrettyRascal



Series: Sub!Chanyeol [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Punishment, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyRascal/pseuds/PrettyRascal
Summary: Chanyeol reaches an orgasm without permission, Kyungsoo isn't happy. Neither is Baekhyun. Chanyeol was betting on his older boyfriend feeling submissive, but with his luck, Master Baekhyun comes home.Dominant! Kyungsoo.Switch! BaekhyunSubmissive! Chanyeol





	best boy

Kyungsoo stood above Chanyeol, shaking his head in mock disappointment. “I thought you said you would tell me when you were close. Were you lying?” he asked in a scolding manner. The pink-haired boy beneath him looked utterly wrecked. Long arms were bound to the headboard, only able to knock uselessly at hard wood. Fresh and old tear stains streaked down his face, his own cum covering his body.

“I wasn't lying, ‘Soo! Just too much,” Chanyeol sobbed, looking up at his partner his begging eyes. Kyungsoo cooed down in what was meant to be comfort, but it was rather condescending. “You're just a little slut, aren't you?” he whispered, hand gathering tears that escaped Chanyeol's eyes. “All you need is an orgasm, and you're set. You don't care that we have rules laid out, do you?” 

The taller male blushed in humiliation, revelling in the feeling. However, he shook his head frantically. That was wrong! Chanyeol lived by his rules religiously. “No! I'm a good boy, ‘Soo. I am, I am.” He repeated, voice set in a high whine. Kyungsoo chuckled darkly. “You are a good boy, but what you did was bad. You weren't supposed to cum,” he pointed out, settling himself on the edge of the bed.

Chanyeol knew that position. Kyungsoo sat like that when he was ready to deal out a punishment, usually a harsh spanking. “No punishment, please!” he begged, a childish pout on his face. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, a fond smile finding its way on his lips. “It's not me you have to worry about, love. Baekhyun is on his way home,” he explained, turning his attention away from Chanyeol and to his phone. The bound up boy froze where he lay. Baekhyun? “I thought he was Baby today!” he wailed.

Byun Baekhyun, the final addition to their relationship. The aforementioned male was a switch, and the three of them had developed a small system for whether Baekhyun was dominant or submissive. Master or Baby. Two titles very fitting for the opposing sides of his personality. Baekhyun had hinted to feeling like Baby today, but apparently not.

“Not at all,” Kyungsoo explained, “Master is on his way home.” Chanyeol huffed. As dominant as ‘Soo was, he was a gentle dom. Meanwhile, Baekhyun was a harsh dominant; he especially was during punishments. “If you love me, you won't tell Master!” Chanyeol pointed out, smiling innocently at Kyungsoo. “I already told him,” came his nonchalant reply. 

“Kyungsoo!” he whined. The smaller male rolled his eyes, coming over to untie the silk ribbons that kept Chanyeol bound to the headboard. He slipped out the motionless vibrator from his hole, the other whimpering at the loss. 

As Kyungsoo was about to gather Chanyeol into his arms, Baekhyun walked through the door. He stood up, abandoning the doe eyed boy on the bed. “Hi, doll,” he greeted, pulling him into a deep kiss. Baekhyun grinned after he pulled away, greeting him back, “Hiya, lover.” Baekhyun kept his arms around the other’s waist as he leaned back to speak to him. “Has our ‘Yeol been a bad boy?” he questioned, Kyungsoo nodding as he explained what happened. 

His boyfriends did this a lot. Speak about him as though he weren't in the room. It made Chanyeol feel like a thing to see, not to hear nor talk. He knew it was all part of his humiliation, and he loved it. When they stopped talking, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo kissed one last time- then Baekhyun walked to the edge of the bed, glaring down at Chanyeol. “You ignored one of our rules, baby.” Baekhyun’s eyes narrowed, as he eyed the dried cum on Chanyeol's abdomen. 

Said boy was overwhelmed with guilt, tears springing from his eyes. He wanted to be a good boy! “I'm sorry Ba- Master! I'm sorry, I'm a good boy,” he promised, hands clasped together in a pleading manner- however, he wasn't sure what he was pleading for. The elder pinched his nose in irritation. Chanyeol always turned on the water works.

“You are a good boy, but you still need to be punished,” Baekhyun said firmly, ruffling the boy's cherry blossom hair. Chanyeol soaked up the praise, but frowned at the notion of a punishment. “Okay...” came his whispered agreement, still a little reluctant. “Get on all fours,” Master commanded, and with that Chanyeol was scrambling to do as he was told. On his hands and knees, he arched his back in the pretty formation that Kyungsoo had taught him, without having to be asked. 

“You came without permission, and I heard you tried to get out of a punishment too.” Baekhyun's accusations had Chanyeol whining, both were true. “20 hits,” he easily decided. “Does my angel want spanked or does he want the paddle?” he asked, giving Chanyeol the choice. His reply was instantaneous, “Spanks please, I want to feel Master.” Baekhyun hummed in approval. 

“You're going to suck off ‘Soo while I spank you. You're not getting to cum, angel. You misbehaved,” he said, voice nonchalant. Chanyeol whimpered at the thought of being left untouched after a spanking. “Master!” Chanyeol complained, eyes wide and teary. Baekhyun raised an eyebrow in challenge, and the younger boy stepped down.

“Green means?” Baekhyun checked.

“Go.” Chanyeol replied without hesitation.

“Yellow?” 

“Slow down.

“Red?”

“Stop.”

“And if you can't speak, what do you do?” Baekhyun finished.

“Tap Kyungsoo's thigh twice!” he said proudly, which earned him a hum from Baekhyun and a pat on the head from ‘Soo, Chanyeol grinned at the praise. Kyungsoo made his way onto the bed, placing himself in front of his partner. Chanyeol's mouth instantly fell open as Kyungsoo pulled his cock from his trousers. 

As soon as his mouth was on Kyungsoo's cock, the first spank was brought down onto his left cheek, making him whimper. Without hesitation, Kyungsoo grabbed the pink hair and fucked into Chanyeol’s mouth. The next spank was on his right, and they came down like rapid fire- alternating between each cheek. 

At around the 17th spank, Kyungsoo was cursing and tugging on Chanyeol's hair as he came down his throat. Chanyeol gagged at the last few thrusts, drinking the cum greedily. “Good slut,” Kyungsoo growled from above him, “So eager to swallow cum.” 

As Baekhyun delivered the last three spanks, Chanyeol was a mess. His knees hurt, but he refused to fall. He was achingly hard, but he refused to touch himself. He was sobbing and wailing, but he refused to move away from his punishment. Chanyeol was a good boy for his doms, such a submissive and pliant boy. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun both knew this. 

“Good boy, my best boy.” Baekhyun praised, rubbing his hands over Chanyeol's ass which radiated red heat. Kyungsoo hummed in agreement. “My best boy too,” the youngest promised, which caused Baekhyun to whimper a little. “B-but, me!” He complained. Baby shining through Master's appearance. Kyungsoo chuckled, kissing him full in the lips. “You're both my best boys,” he assured, which settled Baekhyun. Chanyeol chuckled quietly at the exchange.

**Author's Note:**

> ah, thank you for reading! this is my first fic involving Baekhyun or Chanyeol, i hope you enjoy it. please point out any mistakes, and please leave requests!
> 
> If you enjoy my work and would like something written for you personally, I'm on fiverr! My user is PrettyRascals, so don't hesitate to pop over and check out my gig ^_^.


End file.
